


Cursed

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cursed Sam, Gags, Grace Sex, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Dean, M/M, Mentally Traumatized Sam, Mentioned Angel Mating Season, Mind Reading, Poor Sam, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Team Free Will, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Unwilling Voyeur Sam, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: There was no waythiswas the curse. No one deserved that.No one. Sam waited a few minutes and after he didn’t hear anything else he shook it off. It was some kind of auditory hallucination and Sam wasn’t a stranger to that.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

_I want him to shove that stupid blue tie into my mouth and fuck me into the mattress until I can’t walk properly. Or I could wrap it around his wrists and fuck him over the bed until he was moaning my name loud enough for the people in the next room to hear._

Sam choked violently on his drink and stared at Dean in horror. His brother was casually eating a slice of pie and occasionally glancing over at Castiel. The angel in question wasn’t doing anything in particular and Sam looked between the two of them before figuring he was hallucinating.

There was no way _this_ was the curse. No one deserved that. _No one_. Sam waited a few minutes and after he didn’t hear anything else he shook it off. It was some kind of auditory hallucination and Sam wasn’t a stranger to that.

Besides there was no way _that_ could have possibly been what Dean was thinking while eating pie of all things. That would be insane.

Dean took another bite and moaned at the flavor. His eyes slid closed and Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes the sounds Dean made were far too close to sounding like he was enjoying sex for them to be heard in public. That fact didn’t stop the oldest Winchester from enjoying every single little bite of his pie and letting everyone know just how much he loved it.

_I could make Dean moan louder than that._

_That voice_ most certainly wasn’t Dean. Sam swallowed roughly and stared at Castiel who was staring at Dean intently. There was nothing unusual about the staring. It was the exact same type of staring the angel always directed at his brother. Dean was ignoring it as usual probably because he was so used to it. It would have been more surprising to not see Castiel staring at Dean but he could have done without hearing _that_.

Sam wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him.

_I want to pin Dean down, tease him with my grace until he’s whining and then push inside. I wouldn’t stop until he was a whining mess and then I’d use my grace to start all over again._

_I wish Cas wasn’t an angel…though all of that_   ** _strength_ ** _. Bet he could pick me up and fuck me against the wall easily. Grip me so hard I’d have bruises from his fingers. Wonder if Cas is a biter? If he’s rougher or gentle? I know he could take it rough. I wouldn’t have to worry about hurting him when I fucked his ass. Angels are more durable._

_Or Dean might enjoy experiencing angel mating season. He couldn’t knot me like another angel could but I know Dean has an abnormally large cock for a human. It wouldn’t take much grace to make sure he could last a whole season._

An image of Castiel with his knees spread wide, ass offered up and Dean roughly fucking him from behind appeared in Sam’s head without any kind of warning. It was vivid, loud and undeniably from one of the two in front of him because he would never image Dean fucking Castiel.

**Never.**

Sam jerked up in his seat causing all the dishes on the table to clang. His face was pale and he was staring at them both in horror. There wasn’t a single twitch on their features to indicate what they were thinking and part of him was amazed by it. How could they be thinking that and have such straight faces?

Several different images of Dean being fucked by Castiel flashed through his mind next followed by an image of Castiel tied up in a surprisingly elaborate rope bondage with Dean guiding his cock, a cock that Sam had _not_ needed to know was actually that big, into Castiel’s already gaping and sloppy hole while the angel moaned into a gag.

**A fucking large red ball-gag.**

“What is  _wrong_  with you two?” his voice pitched high and Sam snapped his mouth shut. The images were still there, their unnaturally detailed and vivid thoughts playing across his mind, as Sam struggled not to scream.

Castiel blinked at him and cocked his head to the side. His expression was innocent and calm as he silently regarded Sam. Dean on the other hand arched a brow but still continued eating his pie. It was clear he was waiting for Sam to elaborate on what was bothering him.

But despite their expressions  _both_  of them seemed to be sending him these images of their fantasies.

Pinned to the wall, the mattress, the floor, fucking in the back of the Impala and over the hood.

There were various toys, ropes, handcuffs and what he assumed was grace. It had to be because there was no way some of that was possible without grace aiding them.

_Dean’s wrists were handcuffed behind his back and his ass was offered up where he was bent over a large bed. Breathless moans filled the room as Castiel finger fucked Dean loose, praising him and offering up comments about how good Dean was taking his fingers, before Castiel slipped them free and lined up._

_The fat head of his cock pushed against Dean’s loose hole and started to sink inside as Dean moaned—_

Sam pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and _wished_ for brain bleach. He wished for amnesia or a hard blow to the head to render him unconscious. _Anything_ to forget every single one of their fantasies, every single sound and the imagined _sensations_ that both of them seemed to be flinging at him.

_“That’s right, Cas, you’re so good taking my dick. Such a good angel.” Dean crooned as Castiel trembled and whined breathlessly underneath him. The loud slap of heavy balls smacking against Castiel’s ass filled the room along with desperate moans and the creak of a mattress. “You love having me fuck you, don’t you, Cas? Love having me filling you up instead of another angel.”_

_Underneath Dean, as his brother kept rapidly fucking Castiel’s round ass at an increasingly rough pace, Castiel moaned and shoved back trying to take Dean deeper as his hole clenched down tightly_

_“Should have told me about mating season. I would have taken care of you, Cas. I would have fucked you so good, baby. I would have been more than happy to fill you up so you didn’t ache.”_

There had been _nothing_ about an angel mating season in any book and Sam had _not_ wanted to know about an angel mating season or what an angel looked like in the throes of it. He had never needed to know that about angels or that Castiel appeared to be one who needed to be fucked during it.

In his mind the fantasies kept cycling through, alternating roles and positions, but he realized there was no way all of these were happening right this instant. Somehow, in some sick and twisted way, the curse was feeding him every single fantasy they’d had about each other on top of giving him their current thoughts.

“Just go out to the Impala and tear each other’s clothes off. If it’s fucking mating season then go do that somewhere _far away from me!”_ Sam took an uneven breath, eyes closed and mind still screaming out in horror at all of the images he would never get rid of. “I’m going to find a way to get rid of this curse because I can’t take one more moment of listening to the two of you undressing each other in your minds or seeing every single fantasy you have about each other!” he opened his eyes, threw down some money and walked out of the restaurant leaving the other two to stare after him.

Sam hoped by the time the two of them had went through their  _lists and fantasies_  he would have found a cure. There was only so much he could take before he just snapped. He had never wanted to know any of that about Dean or Castiel or Dean and Castiel. There were some things that were meant to stay a secret and were never meant for younger brothers to have to witness about their older brother.

It was bad enough he’d accidentally walked in on Dean having sex before.

 _Mating season **is**_ _coming up soon. I wonder if Dean would help me through it._ Castiel’s thoughts turned in that direction and Sam regretted mentioning it out loud. He also noticed with increasing distress that despite putting distance between them and himself he could **still hear them _._**

Oh no.

_It would just need to lend him some of my grace to keep him going. A week would be easy to maintain. And I’ve always avoided it…_

Sam wanted to sob. He wanted to sob and scream about the wrongness of this curse. There was nothing he could have done to deserve this. Nothing. Castiel’s thoughts turned towards fantasies about actually participating in mating season instead of suffering silently through it.

He needed to get rid of this curse immediately because he was not hearing their thoughts during _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a shorter version of this for a prompt but I desperately wanted to expand it because I thought readers might like to see more of the fantasies Sam was witnessing.
> 
> What did you think? Poor Sam, right?


End file.
